


It's Not That Bad

by MLEther



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLEther/pseuds/MLEther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Henry's fifth birthday and he's requested that Regina wear a big, green dinosaur costume for his party. Emma couldn't be more pleased. One Shot Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Bad

“It’s not that bad.” Said the blonde trying to suppress a smile.

“Shut up.” Huffed the brunette.

“It’s really,” she snorts, “not that bad.” Emma Swan plunged her fist into her mouth and bit down on her curled fingers pulling every iota of strength to her not to laugh.

The proud and regal Mayor Regina Mills emerged from the bathroom, standing before her girlfriend who sat comfortably on the bed. The large, green dinosaur costume completely engulfed the noble brunette with the exception of a small hole in the neck of the foamy costume framing the mayor’s face. Emma bit down harder on her fist suppressing laughter, but the sight of her girlfriend standing as poised as humanly possible while shrouded in an obnoxiously plushy dinosaur costume moved the blonde to fits of laughter. She fell back on the bed clutching her stomach, her eyes watering as her laughter filled the room.

“I hate you,” said the mayor emotionlessly as she turned on her heel and marched back into the bathroom. As she attempted to hastily slam the door behind her, the foam tail of the costume caught in the door. She quickly swung the door open, scooped the tail inside and slammed the door growling.

“Wait,” heaved the blonde from the bed, “R-r-r-regina….. stop. Come back!” she fell back and rolled off the bed in hysterics. Emma staggered to her feet and wiped the tears from her face. Taking a few deep inhales through her nose she walked over to the bathroom and rapped her knuckles on the door. “Regina?”

“Go away.”

“Come out of there, babe.”

“If you are quite finished acting childish, I will emerge and resume my duties as specifically detailed by our son. For it is, after all, his fifth birthday- and he did, in fact, request that I receive this… _honor_.” Emma couldn’t help but smile at the mayoral fashion in which her girlfriend worded her “shame.”

“I’m done, I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Emma backed away from the door and took out her cell phone. Hitting the record button she held it before her. _This is too good to pass up_. The bathroom door creaked open and Regina emerged fussing with the tail.

“I just can’t manage this tail…” she started, but her eyes flickered up and was confronted by Emma’s cell phone. “ _Swan_.” She hissed. Emma started laughing hysterically and jumped back as Regina lunged towards her. The blonde hopped onto the bed laughing feverishly as the brunette attempted to follow only to trip over the large foam costume and tumble to the ground. Growling words that would make a nun’s toes curl, the mayor leapt to her feet and lunged for her girlfriend’s legs, tackling her to the bed. The blonde squirmed from her grasp and continued to film as Regina flailed helplessly on the bed, the costume making her stuck on her back like a flipped turtle.

 

_One week later_

“Hey Regina, that video of you has over 3 million views on YouTube!”

“Shut up.”

 


End file.
